


Histoire d'Hibiscus t1

by Xelas



Series: Histoire d'Hibiscus [1]
Category: Equideow
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 11:03:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 13,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12629577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xelas/pseuds/Xelas
Summary: God this is cringy as fuck I'm glad no one speaks French here





	1. Quelques minutes

J'ai ouvert les yeux le 9 août 2012. Je sentis quelque chose me lécher. Je tournai la tête et je vis que c'est la langue de ma mère. Elle me dit avec fierté :

« — Ma première licorne ! Feuille de Tilleul t'a appelée Hibiscus.  
— Maman c'est quoi le truc pointu sur mon front ?  
— C'est une corne, ma chérie. Comme je te l'ai dit, tu es une licorne, mustang, ma première.  
— C'est qui Feuille de Tilleul ?  
— C'est notre maîtresse. »  
Ma mère se leva et j'essayai à mon tour. Je réussis presque... mais retombai aussitôt.  
« Vas-y ma chérie ! Tout les poulains font pareil. »  
Je continuai, et au bout de trois essais, je me tins debout ! Je ressentis une envie de boire du lait et me dirigeai vers les mamelles de ma mère.  
Une fois repue, je décidais de m'allonger pour un petit somme, surveillée attentivement par maman.


	2. 6 mois

Ce matin, quand je me suis réveillée, ma mère m’a dit : 

« — Aujourd’hui, tu es assez grande pour sortir du box. Tu vas rejoindre le pré des licornes de Feuille — le surnom de Feuille de Tilleul —.  
— Avec toi ? ai-je demandé, inquiète à l’idée d’être séparée de ma mère.  
— Bien sûr ! D’ailleurs, toutes les licornes restent toutes dans le même pré, sauf que les mâles et les femelles sont séparés.  
— Ouf ! ai-je fait. Mais c’est quoi ce truc lourd qui gratte sur mon front ?  
— C’est ta corne qui pousse, répondit ma mère. Ne t’inquiète pas, dans deux mois, elle aura sa taille définitive et te paraîtra tout légère. Elle pourra même te servir, des fois... »

Le temps de téter et Feuille apparut à la porte. Elle l’a ouverte, s’est approchée de ma mère, et comme je n’avais pas envie qu’elle vienne vers moi, je me suis réfugiée derrière ma mère tout au fond du box. Mais Feuille ne s’en est pas préoccupée et a dit à ma mère : « Eh bien, puisque que ta pouliche a six mois, elle a l’âge d’aller rejoindre les autres licornes femelles ! Suis-moi. » Elle a ouvert la porte du box, suivie par ma mère, (et moi évidemment), pour se diriger vers un pré.  
En regardant à droite, j’ai vu une licorne femelle suivant une personne que je n’avais jamais vue, qui n’avait pas la même apparence que ma mère, mais qui avait à côté d’elle une... non, DEUX bébés licornes gris souris ! Ils étaient serrés l’un contre l’autre et se ressemblaient tellement que j’avais du mal à les distinguer.

« — Bonjour Keylios ! la salua Feuille.  
— Salut Feuille ! répondit Keylios. J’emmène ces trois-là au pré, comme tu me l’a demandé !  
— Merci ! »

J’ai ressenti une sorte de force qui me poussait vers la femelle, accompagnée d’un sentiment de déjà-vu (même si c’était la première fois qu’on se croisait). Timidement, je me suis approchée d’elle, qui a fait de même. Lorsque nous nous sommes rejointes, je lui ai demandé :

« — Comment tu t’appelles ?  
— Rêve ! Et toi ?  
— Moi, c’est Hibiscus ! Et celui à côté de toi, c’est Épine ? l’ai-je questionné.  
— Oui, c’est mon frère jumeau, mais c’est un mâle, alors à ce qu’on a entendu, on nous séparera à un an. Mais toi, t’as pas de jumelle ou jumeau ?  
— Non ! De toute façon, il paraît qu’ils sont rares. Et ta mère, elle s’appelle comment ? Elle est de quelle race ?  
— Ma mère s’appelle Bulle, elle est KWPN, comme nous deux ! On est ses premiers bébés licornes ! Et la tienne ? me demanda-t-elle.  
— Elle s’appelle Mistral, elle est Mustang, comme moi, je suis également sa première bébé licorne ! » 

Alors que j’allais lui poser une autre question, Épine nous a interrompues : « Dites, vos bavardages de femelles, c’est peut-être amusant, mais attendez d’être au pré ! On s’impatiente ! » J’ai tourné la tête vers Feuille et Keylios, qui avaient effectivement l’air un peu ennuyés à nous regarder, pendant que Rêve répondait à son frère : « OK, OK, pas la peine de te hérisser, on arrive... »

Tandis que l’on rejoignait chacune nos mères et que l’on se dirigeait vers le pré, on n’a pas arrêté de s’échanger des œillades.

Une amitié était née...


	3. 10 mois

Ma corne a terminé sa croissance depuis maintenant deux mois, je connais le pré aussi bien que Fougère, la plus vieille, la toute toute première licorne (elle a plus de soixante-dix ans !) Quarter Pony de Feuille, maman est de nouveau enceinte, et passe beaucoup de son temps avec Bulle, enceinte elle aussi. Je pense qu’elles iront bientôt dans l’écurie.

Alors Rêve, devenue ma meilleure amie, et moi, on s’ennuie... Pas Épine, qui adore jouer à l’étalon avec les autres juments, qui adorent faire ça.

Aujourd’hui, quand j’ai rejoint Rêve, elle m’a amenée à la haie qui nous sépare du pré des mâles, et m’a montré un truc :

« — Regarde ! Il y a un trou ! En forçant un peu, on pourrait s’échapper pour aller se promener !  
— Se promener où ?  
— Ben, dehors ! C’est pile la haie qui donne sur les écuries ! m’a-t-elle répondu.  
— C’est vrai que ce serait giga ! J’espère qu’on va y arriver...  
— Je vais voir la première, proposa-t-elle. »

En donnant quelques coups de têtes et de sabots, elle a réussi à dégager le passage : « Viens ! C’est simple ! ».  
Effectivement, ce n’était pas très difficile mais il ne fallait pas être trop grand ! 

« — Où on va ? À la carrière ? ai-je demandé.  
— Super bonne idée ! On pourra s’entraîner à sauter ! On va à laquelle ?  
— La meilleure serait celle dans le fond, elle est assez cachée, mais c’est la plus petite !  
— On peut les passer une à une, pour voir si elles sont occupées, et on va dans celle où y a personne ! Tant pis si c’est la petite... répondit-elle.  
— De toute façon, ce matin, il est super tôt, y a pas grand-monde. »

On est passées devant la plus grande, celle entre le pré et l’écurie, il y avait un étalon qui ressemblait beaucoup à la mère de Rêve et Épine — mais bizarrement, il n’avait pas de corne ; j’ai dû mal voir...—, et qui sautait des obstacles autour d’une personne que je ne connaissais pas (chlo-chlo27 à ce que m’a dit Rêve), devant la moyenne en face de la plus grande, où il n’y avait personne :

« — On pourrait aller dans celle-là, proposa mon amie.  
— C’est trop risqué, avec l’étalon en face !  
— T’as raison, on va aller dans celle de derrière. »

Une fois contournée l’écurie où dormaient quelques juments, on est arrivées devant la porte de la carrière : « Tout ça, c’est super, mais comment on va entrer ? rouspéta Rêve. On va... Passer entre les barreaux ? Défoncer une barrière ? Sauter par-dessus la porte ? Creuser un passage souterrain ? ». J’eus soudain une idée : 

« — On n’a qu’à utiliser nos cornes ! Quand ma corne était en train de pousser, maman m’a dit qu’elle pourrait un jour me servir !  
— T’es sûre que c’était pour faire les folles dans la carrière ? pouffa Rêve.  
— Mais non, enfin ! On va débloquer le loquet avec la pointe de nos cornes !  
— Bonne idée, approuva mon amie en maîtrisant son fou rire et en s’approchant du loquet. Comment tu comptes faire ?  
— Comme ça ! » ai-je répondu en baissant la tête et en soulevant l’ouverture.  
— Tadaaa ! Je suis trop forte ! ai-je rigolé une fois l’ouverture débloquée.  
— Tordant ! » répondit Rêve en riant. 

On est entrées dans la carrière, on s’est amusées à sauter, à renverser tous les plots — soigneusement mis en place —, à jouer aux folles et aux démarrages-surprises...


	4. 1 an

Aujourd’hui, Épine, le jumeau de Rêve, a un an (comme nous) et va donc rejoindre le pré des mâles. Chlo-chlo27 est venue le chercher. « Tu viens ? Je vais te conduire au pré des mâles. Tu verras, ils sont tous très sympas ! Surtout Tonnerre de Feu, le premier mâle de Fougère, donc le plus âgé. Et ne t’inquiète pas, tu reverras ta mère et ta sœur, quand tu seras plus grand, et que tu pourras faire des saillies. »

Il l’a donc suivi quand elle se dirigeait vers la porte à moitié cachée dans le feuillage. 

« — Bon, bah au revoir Épine... soupira Rêve.  
— À bientôt ! dit Bulle, avant de retourner vers Mistral.  
— On fait quoi Rêve ? lui ai-je demandé.  
— Je sais pas... Avec cette chaleur, j’ai surtout envie de dormir...  
— Ouais, moi aussi... »

On s’est allongées l’une contre l’autre, à l’ombre de trois arbres. « De toute façon, on pourra pas sortir maintenant » chuchota Rêve. Je me suis mise à rire.  
En effet, quand nous étions revenues de notre escapade matinale, Keylios et Feuille avaient pris Tonnerre de Feu et Star pour nous chercher, Mistral et Bulle étaient très inquiètes, elles nous avaient grondées quand on étaient revenues...  
Mais ça en valait la peine, on s’étaient top amusées !


	5. 1 an 6 mois

Ma mère m’a dit que j’ai atteint ma taille adulte et que j’ai le droit de faire des balades, comme Rêve.  
Il n’empêche que même si je suis presque adulte, mon amie et moi, on adore faire des farces ! Hier, on a mis de l’ail piquant (ramassé délicatement entre nos dents) dans la nourriture des autres juments, et aujourd’hui, on a fait déborder l’abreuvoir automatique en appuyant de toutes nos forces sur le bouton avec nos cornes, décidément bien pratiques.  
Cannelle (la première licorne de Fougère), nous a grondées quand elle a deviné que c’était nous qui avions fait ça. Mais on s’en fichait, à voir la tête des autres, c’était à mourir de rire ! 

Quand on mijotait une autre farce, Feuille et Keylios sont arrivés, avec deux licols et deux tapis avec une sangle : « Rêêve ! Hibiscuus ! Venez ! » Avant de s’approcher, Rêve demanda à Jasmin : 

« — Qu’est-ce qu’elles nous veulent ?  
— On vous l’a déjà dit, les filles... soupira-t-elle. Vous avez un an six mois, alors vous allez commencer les balades !  
— On va faire quoi en balade ? ai-je demandé à mon tour.  
— Vous allez escalader des petites pentes, trotter, galoper, tout ça dans la nature ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne faites jamais plus d’une heure... Mais dépêchez-vous ! Ils vous attendent ! »

On s’est approchées au petit trot et Feuille a dit à Keylios :

« — Je prends Hibiscus et toi Rêve ?  
— OK » répondit Keylios.

Ils nous ont passé le licol qui ressemblait beaucoup à un tas de cordes et de nœuds, puis ils nous ont mis le tapis sur le dos. Quand Keylios a serré la sangle de Rêve, elle a tapé du sabot et a fouetté l’air de sa queue : « Du calme fifille, c’est juste une sangle, elle sert à garder le tapis en place ! »  
C’est vrai, c’était pas trop serré, donc pas trop gênant... Une fois harnachées, Keylios et Feuille nous ont emmenées hors du pré vers la carrière, se sont approchés de plots et sont montés sur notre dos.  
Feuille était plutôt légère, et quand j’ai marché, elle ne m’a pas gênée.  
Après quelques bases (tourner, s’arrêter...), ils nous ont dirigées vers les bois au trot et notre première balade a commencé...  
Une fois arrivées dans la forêt, dont je n’avais que vaguement entendu parler et aperçue depuis le pré, j’ai failli m’arrêter, parce que c’était comme le pré, avec plus d’arbres et quelques autres herbes ! Tandis que je tendais l’encolure vers un arbre pour attraper une bouchée de feuilles (pas facile au trot), Feuille a tiré légèrement sur les rênes vers le côté opposé aux feuilles, et claqué de la langue en me disant : « Non non, Hibiscus ! Tu pourras manger au pré ! Ici, non ! ». Bah c’est nul ! ... 

* * *

Quand nous sommes rentrées, du côté du pré des mâles, j’ai vu l’étalon ressemblant à Bulle qui avait sauté des obstacles et qui ne paraissait pas avoir de corne pointer la tête par-dessus la barrière. En passant devant lui, je l’ai bien regardé (en marchant à moitié en crabe pour continuer à avancer) et... il n’avait pas de corne !!! Ce n’était donc pas une licorne !!! Qu’est-ce qu’il faisait ici ? Les autres élevages de Feuille de Tilleul étaient loin !!  
Alors que j’allais lui demander, ma cavalière m’a tourné la tête dans l’autre sens pour rentrer à notre pré. « Pas grave, ai-je pensé. Je demanderais à une autre licorne ! ».  
Une fois que Feuille et Keylios nous eûmes déharnachées, Rêve et moi (elle aussi avait remarqué l’étalon) sommes allées voir Brume Multicolore :

« — Dis, Brume Multicolore, on a vu un étalon sans corne, dans le pré des mâles ! Un étalon normal, quoi ! Pourquoi ? Qu’est-ce qu’il fait ici ? l’a questionnée mon amie.  
— Ah, vous ne savez pas ? s’exclama-t-elle. Tout simplement, il n’y a plus de place dans les autres élevages, alors Feuille l’a mis là, mais je crois qu’il va bientôt partir de toute façon.  
— C’est pour ça qu’il y avait marqué comme affixe ‘‘d ƒ ∆” (dës ƒörêts ∆) sur son épaule au lieu de ‘‘d m ∆” (dës möntågnës ∆) comme une licorne QP, par exemple ?  
— Oui, c’est pour ça.  
— Merci !! » avons-nous répondu en cœur.


	6. 1 an 8 mois

Maman et Bulle ont bientôt leur bébé ! Mais on n’a pas le droit d’aller les voir, il paraît que ça les perturberait... Sauf si on a un bébé à notre tour, pour aller dans l’écurie, mais on est trop jeunes, encore huit mois à attendre !) !! Et j’ai entendu Thym Sauvage parler des “ventes“ (c’est quoi ça ? Rêve ne sait pas non plus, on lui demandera...) !? 

* * *

Maintenant qu’on a fini nos balades et qu’on s’est reposées un peu, moi et Rêve, on cherche une autre farce :

« — Hum... Cacher tout le foin ? ai-je proposé.  
— Non, impossible, on risque de nous voir et ce serait trop long ! D’ailleurs, il faut encore attendre quatre heures avant la prochaine tournée...  
— Ouais, t’as raison... Mettre des orties là où se reposent les juments ?  
— Nan, c’est moins bien...  
— Bah je sais pas, dis, toi ! me suis-je écriée.  
— Euh... Je sais ! Faire super peur aux étalons qui pointaient la tête par-dessus la haie ! s’écria-t-elle.  
— Bonne idée !  
— On y va ! »

Nous nous sommes dirigées vers la haie séparant les deux prés et nous nous sommes un peu dissimulées, face à face.  
Peu de temps après, Cerfeuil a pointé sa tête par-dessus la haie (il voulait sans doute nous piquer des bonnes herbes) ; nous avons sauté le plus haut possible vers lui en hurlant ‘‘BOUH !!!” et en prenant des têtes de... monstres ? Non, plutôt des têtes de clowns !  
Il a reculé d’un coup avec les yeux révulsés, avant de nous reconnaître et d’avancer, pendant qu’on tombait quasiment de rire : 

« — Rêve et Hibiscus ! gronda-t-il d’un air féroce. Arrêtez ces clowneries et allez jouer ailleurs !  
— Oui, oui... »

Nous nous sommes éloignées en rigolant toujours, mais pas vers les autres juments, vers un autre endroit de la haie...

* * *  
Après avoir fait peur à d’autres étalons, dont le SI courageux Épine, on est allées s’amuser à faire semblant de se battre.


	7. 1 an 10 mois

Maman et la mère de Rêve ont eu leur bébé ! C’est Fougère qui nous a prévenues, mon amie et moi, quand nous nous sommes réveillées : 

« — Fougère, attends ! lui ai-je lancé avant qu’elle ne s’éloigne. Tu sais si ce sont des ratés ou non ?  
— Non, je ne sais pas, mais il y a Feuille qui vient de remettre du foin, si vous galopez vite pour la rejoindre, vous aurez une chance de la suivre jusqu’à l’écurie.  
— Merci ! » lui dit Rêve. 

Nous avons galopé à fond de train pour rejoindre notre propriétaire, qui s’est retournée en nous entendant : « Vous voulez voir voir vos mères et leurs poulains, c’est ça ? Très bien, on les verra ensemble, je n’ai pas eu le temps d’y aller, suivez-moi. ». Elle a ouvert la porte (renforcée depuis notre escapade, parce qu’elle avait vu le loquet de la carrière ouvert) et nous a précédées jusqu’à l’écurie, vers les deux boxs côte à côte où étaient nos mères.  
Feuille a montré du doigt le premier box : « Là c’est Bulle ! » puis le deuxième : « Et là, Mistral ! ».  
Nous l’avons suivie jusqu’au box de maman, elle s’est penchée pour voir si le poulain avait une corne... Non, il n’en n’avait pas, et c’était un mâle. « Bon, a dit Feuille. Puisque c’est un raté, je vais aller le vendre. ». Après avoir dit à bientôt à Mistral, nous sommes allées voir Bulle, mais la véto n’était pas là non plus, et elle avait eu une ratée : « Ben, dans ce cas, cette pouliche, je vais le vendre aussi. ».  
Après les avoir vues, avoir appelé Keylios par son talkie-walkie pour lui demander de nous ramener, et nous avoir indiqué d’attendre sagement, notre proprio s’est éloignée vers d’autre boxs où attendaient d’autres juments (avec la vétérinaire).  
Soudain, une question que je m’étais posée une fois a ressurgie dans ma tête : « Qui est mon père ? ». J’ai demandé à mon amie si elle savait :

« — Dis, Rêve, tu sais qui est mon père, toi ? Je n’ai jamais vu dans le pré des mâles un mustang...  
— Non, mais tu devrais demander à Mistral, elle doit le savoir, elle !  
— Bonne idée ! Et tu sais qui est ton père, toi ? Je n’ai pas non plus vu un mâle KWPN, à part Épine !  
— Oui, je sais, maman nous l’a dit quand nous étions petits ; je ne me souviens plus de son nom, par contre je sais que c’est un KWPN alezan qui ne doit pas beaucoup s’occuper des ses enfants, car il en a beaucoup. ».

Nous nous sommes avancées vers le box de ma mère (Keylios n’était toujours pas là) pour lui demander :

« — Maman, qui est mon père ?  
— Ma chérie, ton père s’appelle ąŗïẕσŋą ℓïƈσ, peut-être le croiseras-tu en compétitions... me répondit-elle. Il me semble qu’il est bai ! ».

Alors que j’allais lui poser une autre question, Rêve m’a soufflé : « Dis, ce sera pour la prochaine fois, il y a Keylios ! ». J’ai tourné la tête, en effet, elle se tenait au bout de l’allée. Après avoir soufflé un “salut” à nos mères, nous l’avons rejointe au petit trot pour se diriger vers le pré.


	8. 2 ans

Rêve et moi avons maintenant deux ans ! Jasmin nous a dit qu’on ne ferait plus de balades avant au moins nos dix ans, mais qu’on aurait droit à des entraînements et une leçon avec des débutants par jour !

* * *

Après des entraînements avec les mêmes cavaliers que pour les balades et un peu de repos, Feuille et chlo-chlo27 sont revenues nous chercher, ainsi que d’autres juments, afin de nous amener à la moyenne carrière pour la leçon des débutants.  
Là, une fois harnachées avec des accroches en plus sur le tapis, des cavaliers et cavalières que je n’avais jamais vus sont arrivés, allés voir notre propriétaire et son amie qui leur ont montré quels juments ils allaient monter.  
Rêve a eu une cavalière aux crins blonds et aux yeux vert (Claire), et moi un cavalier un peu plus léger que ma cavalière habituelle aux crins noirs et aux yeux marrons (Axel, son frère).  
Chlo est repartie vers les écuries, tandis que Feuille se plaçait au milieu et ordonnait aux cavaliers de se mettre sur la piste, puis a dit : « Vous détendez individuellement au pas, au trot et au galop, et quand vous avez fini, vous venez à côté de moi pour faire des jeux. ».

Une fois la détente terminée, nos cavaliers se sont un peu disputés pour savoir quel jeu faire en premier, et ont fini par trancher en faisant en premier un Poney Maudit, en deuxième un épervier, en troisième un béret, en cinquième un Relais américain, et en dernier le jeu du foulard.  
Feuille a dit : « Je suis une ponette pie bai... avec une cavalière... ». Presque tous les cavaliers ont crié : « C’EST BRUME MULTICOLORE !!! » tandis que la cavalière du Poney Maudit (Amandine) donnait des coups de talon pour aller toucher tout les monde, un cavalier (Valentin) se mit à rire en échappant au dernier moment à Amandine, tandis que je me mettais à galoper sans que Axel me l’eu demandé (eh oui ! J’avais compris ! Rêve aussi, et elle me suivait de près) jusqu’à l’autre bout de la carrière...

* * *

À la fin du jeu du foulard, notre proprio a crié : « Repos rênes longues ! ». En entendant, tout les cavaliers (dont le mien) ont rallongé leurs rênes au maximum en se mettant sur la piste derrière Cannelle, mais n’ont pas arrêté de rigoler puisque qu’ils avaient fait un peu n’importe quoi pendant les jeux : Feuille n’avait fait que discuter avec Victoire321 (venue lui faire un petit coucou) en jetant un coup d’œil sur la carrière de temps à autre.


	9. 2 ans 6 mois

Aujourd’hui, Rêve, moi avons atteint nos deux ans et demi !  
Ce matin, dans une heure, Feuille nous emmènera, moi et mon amie, être saillies au lieu spécial.  
Autre bonne nouvelle : maman et Bulle ont rejoint le pré.

En attendant, on va prendre des forces !

* * *

Feuille vient d’arriver. Elle a ouvert la porte du pré et s’est dirigée vers nous : « Rêêve ! Hibiscuus ! Venez ! ». On s’est dirigées vers elle au trot, et elle nous a précédés jusqu’à un... un camion ? Oui, ça devait être ça. Elle a abaissé une passerelle pour sans doute nous permettre de grimper et a l’a montée jusqu’en haut. Rêve l’a immédiatement suivie, mais moi, j’hésitais en bas. Si ce camion cassait ? Si il perdait une roue ? Si la passerelle cédait sous moi ? Mon amie m’a interpelée : « Viens, Hibiscus, c’est facile, c’est solide ! Et il y a des carottes en haut... ». Je me suis donc décidée à monter (le plus vite possible, quasiment en galopant) parce que je ne voulais pas rester toute seule.  
Une fois que je suis arrivée en haut, Feuille est descendue, a remonté la passerelle en laissant une petite ouverture en haut et en bas (il y avait aussi une fenêtre devant, et deux à gauche et à droite), puis a grimpé au volant. Quand le camion a démarré, il y a eu une petite secousse, mais après ça allait.

* * *

Une fois de retour dans le camion, j’ai dit à mon amie :

« — Eh bien, nous voilà enceintes à notre tour ! Encore un an à attendre, et nous donnerons naissance à notre premier poulain...  
— Oui ! Mais c’est pas sûr que nous ayons une licorne, je parierais pour un raté, comme c’est notre première saillie. Et ça va faire bizarre d’être dans le box en tant que mère, et non pas pouliche !  
— T’as raison... Bon, j’ai hâte qu’on arrive, je suis fatiguée ! ai-je bâillé.  
— Moi aussi... ».


	10. 2 ans 10 mois

Pour l’instant, la vie est normale, on continue les entraînements et leçons (je suis toujours montée par Axel, et Rêve par Claire). Keylios a pensé à nous mettre côte à côte dans l’écurie, mon amie et moi, et nous discutons souvent.  
Par contre, quelqu’un vient nous voir tous les jours (au lieu de tous les deux jours) : Feuille, chlo ou Keylios. 

* * *

« — Aujourd’hui, on fait balade ! a déclaré chlo (surnom de chlo-chlo27), qui fait la leçon aujourd’hui, Feuille étant partie vendre des chevaux) aux cavaliers, juchée sur Sureau.  
— Où ça ? a demandé Mélanie, sur Tonnerre de Feu.  
— Hé hé, mystère... a-t-elle répondu.  
— Oh allez s’te plaît dis où ! dit un cavalier du nom d’Éric, sur Épine.  
— Bon, d’accord : suivez-moi ! a-t-elle rit en mettant sa jument gris pommelé au galop.  
— Héé attends-nous ! » ont crié les cavaliers, tandis que Rêve et moi nous mettions à galoper le plus rapidement possible (les balades que nous avions faites nous avaient rendues plus rapides que la plupart des chevaux qui étaient à cette leçon, ce qui fait que nous avons dépassé les autres pour arriver juste derrière la mono, qui a mis Sureau au trot pour permettre aux autres de nous rattraper).


	11. 3 ans 2 mois

Pour l’instant, la vie est normale, on continue les entraînements et leçons (je suis toujours montée par Axel, et Rêve par Claire). Keylios a pensé à nous mettre côte à côte dans l’écurie, mon amie et moi, et nous discutons souvent.  
Par contre, quelqu’un vient nous voir tous les jours (au lieu de tous les deux jours) : Feuille, chlo ou Keylios. 

* * *

« — Aujourd’hui, on fait balade ! a déclaré chlo (surnom de chlo-chlo27), qui fait la leçon aujourd’hui, Feuille étant partie vendre des chevaux) aux cavaliers, juchée sur Sureau.  
— Où ça ? a demandé Mélanie, sur Tonnerre de Feu.  
— Hé hé, mystère... a-t-elle répondu.  
— Oh allez s’te plaît dis où ! dit un cavalier du nom d’Éric, sur Épine.  
— Bon, d’accord : suivez-moi ! a-t-elle rit en mettant sa jument gris pommelé au galop.  
— Héé attends-nous ! » ont crié les cavaliers, tandis que Rêve et moi nous mettions à galoper le plus rapidement possible (les balades que nous avions faites nous avaient rendues plus rapides que la plupart des chevaux qui étaient à cette leçon, ce qui fait que nous avons dépassé les autres pour arriver juste derrière la mono, qui a mis Sureau au trot pour permettre aux autres de nous rattraper).


	12. 3 ans 5 mois

Je suis anxieuse, et Rêve aussi ! Nos poulains sont prévus pour dans un mois !  
La véto est passée, elle a dit que tout se présentait bien pour nous mais que nous ne devions plus faire de leçons.

Alors que je me rallongeais pour une autre petite sieste, j’ai entendu des bruits de pas. Je me suis levée, j’ai passé la tête par-dessus la cloison du bas et nous — mon amie et moi — avons aperçu nos deux cavaliers, Axel et Claire, se diriger vers nous, précédés par Feuille qui leur a montrés nos boxs du doigt : « Voilà c’est là qu’elles sont ! Ne les dérangez pas trop, elles en sont quand même au onzième mois de gestation. » avant de repartir vers le pré des mâles.  
J’ai henni pour les saluer.

« — Salut les fifilles ! a fait Axel. Vous allez bien ?  
— On vous apporte des pommes ! a ajouté Claire en sortant de sa poche quatre pommes. Deux chacune ! ».

Ils se sont approchés et nous avons dévoré leurs friandises.

« — Axel, tu crois qu’on pourrait les sortir un peu en main pour brouter et se promener ?  
— Oui, bonne idée, reste là, je vais demander à Feuille.  
— OK ! Elle est partie vers le pré des mâles. ».

Axel a couru en direction du pré, puis est revenu au bout de deux minutes : 

« — On a le droit ! a-t-il haleté.  
— Super ! Tu prends Hibiscus et moi Rêve ?  
— OK ça marche !   
— Je vais chercher les licols » a proposé Claire en partant en direction de la sellerie.

Elle est revenue avec un licol gris pour moi, et un blanc pour mon amie (ils préféraient quand même nous empêcher de s’échapper, au cas où).  
Axel me l’a passé, a ouvert la porte du box et nous nous sommes dirigés vers les bois.


	13. 3 ans 6 mois

Ça y est, je sens mon poulain qui arrive ! Avant de m’allonger sur la paille toute propre, j’ai vu Rêve qui faisait de même, puis j’ai entendu des bruits de pas et une odeur que j’ai associés à Feuille, qui devait être “de garde”. En nous entendant, elle s’est précipitée vers nous, et nous a vu avec les sabots antérieurs des poulains qui commençaient déjà à se pointer. Elle a couru jusqu’au “parking” pour appeler la véto qui venait d’arriver.  
Une fois revenue, elle lui a dit : 

« — Il s’agit de Hibiscus et de Rêve.  
— Je vais voir ça. Toi, occupe-toi de Rêve, je n’ai pas trente-six mille mains, je prends Hibiscus.   
— OK. ».

La véto s’est agenouillée près de moi, et a tiré sur les antérieurs du premier poulain en recommandant à notre proprio de faire de même.  
Au bout de quelques minutes d’efforts qui n’ont pas comptées parmi les meilleures de ma vie, deux poulains étaient allongés près de moi : 

« — Voilà, parfait, Hibiscus... ÇA VA FEUILLE ? lui a-t-elle demandé en haussant la voix.  
— Oui, Rêve a un poulain... Je regarde si c’est une licorne, fais pareil !   
— D’ac’. ».

La vétérinaire a contournés mes poulain/s et a regardé leurs fronts :

« — Feuille !  
— Yes ?  
— Ce sont des jumeaux, mais ratés ! Et Rêve ?  
— C’est un raté aussi ! ».

Une fois le “rapport” fait, Feuille et la véto sont sorties de nos boxs pour discuter :

« — Bien, puisqu’elles ont eu chacune des ratés, je vais aller les vendre, a déclaré Feuille.  
— Bien, a répondu la véto. J’y vais... À moins que tu n’ai d’autres juments à me faire voir ?  
— Hum... Non, ça va ! À plus !  
— À plus ! » a-t-elle répondu en s’éloignant vers le “parking”.  
Rêve m’a questionnée :   
« — Ça va Hibis ?   
— Ouais, ça va... Je suis surtout très fatiguée.  
— Moi aussi... J’ai envie de dormir ! Mais je suis quand même contente : j’ai eu mon premier poulain !  
— Idem ! Dommage que ce ne soit pas des licornes... ».

Tandis que les trois poulains s’éloignaient, tenus en longe par Feuille, je me sentis un peu triste mais plus motivée à avoir des cornus pour les garder auprès de moi.  
Sur ces pensées très philosophiques, je fermai les yeux pour dormir.


	14. 3 ans 10 mois

Rêve et moi avons rejoint le pré des licornes femelles.

* * *

En mangeant, mon amie et moi, on a entendu du bruit près du côté des mâles. On a vu l’étalon sans corne (Coquillage) suivre Feuille vers un camion, qui n’appartenait visiblement pas à elle (il y avait pas le signe de son centre, √) : 

« — Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? souffla Rêve. Elle va le vendre ? Elle avait pourtant dit qu’elle le gardait...  
— Aucune idée, répondis-je. On pourrait lui demander ! Regarde, Feuille fait une pause.  
— OK, bonne idée. Hep ! Coquillage ! le héla-t-elle.  
— Oui ? répondit-il de sa voix un peu caverneuse. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?  
— Où tu vas ?   
— En ce moment, notre propriétaire peut relâcher des chevaux à l’état sauvage selon certains critères. J’en remplissais un, comme d’autres chevaux normaux de Feuille. Alors j’ai été choisi et le camion mis à la disposition de tous pour la Finlande est là.  
— Tu veux dire que tu vas vivre à la manière des chevaux sauvages ? Tu nous quittes ? ai-je demandé à mon tour.  
— Oui, c’est ce que je viens de dire, dit-il, amusé.   
— Et c’est loin, la Finlande ? avons-nous demandé.  
— Je pense. Ce n’est pas le centre à côté ! Ça doit bien faire une semaine de voyage. Mais bon, je vous laisse, Feuille repart.  
— Bonne chance pour la Finlande !!! ».

Il est monté dans le camion qui a démarré puis a disparu.


	15. 4 ans

Ce matin, quand Keylios est arrivée nous donner du foin, j’ai profité de la barrière ouverte et qu’elle me tournait le dos pour risquer un ou deux pas dehors. Et là, j’ai vu Feuille qui faisait descendre du camion un Mustang mâle... licorne !   
Notre proprio s’est tournée et j’ai eu peur qu’elle me voit, alors je me suis précipitée à l’intérieur du pré.  
J’ai tout de suite couru prévenir Rêve en la poussant du bout de ma corne : 

« — Eh, grosse marmotte, réveille-toi !   
— Hein ? Que quoi quand où ? dit-elle (sa phrase du réveil).  
— Il y a un nouvel étalon licorne Mustang qui vient d’arriver !  
— C’est vrai ?  
— Pourquoi je te raconterais n’importe quoi ? me suis-je impatientée.  
— Oh, avec toi... fit-elle, espiègle. On va le voir ?  
— OK ! Vite car il va manger et là il sera tout près de notre haie. ».

On est parties au petit trot vers la barrière du pré des mâles et on s’est penchées par-dessus la haie, où il n’y avait que le nouveau mâle qui broutait, les autres ayant dû déjà prendre leur ration : « Eh ! ». Il a levé la tête vers nous :

« — Oui ?   
— Tu t’appelles comment ?  
— Saule Pleureur, et vous ?  
— Rêve et Hibiscus ! Tu viens d’où ?   
— J’ai eu plusieurs propriétaires : d’abord Décimo qui m’a fait naître, qui m’a vendu à Haïfa, puis Haïfa qui m’a vendu à Feuille de Tilleul.   
— Ah et tu vas rester ? le questionna mon amie.  
— Je pense. Et vous, vous êtes nées ici ?  
— Oui ! ai-je répondu fièrement. Et ma mère c’est Mistral !  
— Et moi, ma mère c’est Bulle, et j’ai un jumeau qui s’appelle Épine ! ajouta Rêve.  
— Et vous avez eu vos propres petits ? ».

On s’est regardées, et c’est mon amie qui lui répondit :

« — Oui, ils ont été vendus car ils n’étaient pas des licornes.   
— Leurs pères sont des étalons qu’on connaît pas, mais puisque tu es ici, Feuille n’aura plus besoin de payer des saillies pour moi, ajoutai-je  
— Tu as raison...   
— Bon, on discutera de ça plus tard ! fit mon amie en pointant les oreilles vers la barrière. Chlo-chlo27 et Keylios nous attendent pour les balades.  
— D’accord, à bientôt ! dit-il. ».

Nous l’avons salué d’un signe de tête avant de partir vers nos cavalières.

* * *

Quand nous sommes rentrées des bois, le camion se garait dans le parking. Encore des nouveaux ! C’était la journée ! On s’est penchées par-dessus la haie pour voir qui notre proprio nous avait ramené. Feuille descendit, ouvrit la rampe, et se dirigea vers notre pré, suivi de plusieurs juments dont des bébés !  
La première, une jument cremello plutôt petite et mignonne, ressemblait beaucoup à une Shetland ; la deuxième, une pouliche alezan crins lavés, avait les oreilles recourbées, la caractéristiques des Marwaris ; la troisième, une pouliche noire, sans trucs particuliers à part un front un peu large et une liste, ne ressemblait à aucune race que nous connaissions ; la quatrième, une jument gris clair, était très élégante et se déplaçait en levant haut les genoux, une Shagya sans doute ; la cinquième, une jument gris clair aussi mais d’un ton différent, avait l’encolure ronde et un air un peu sauvage, comme les Mustang, mais n’y ressemblait pas : peut-être une Camargue ; la sixième, une jument blanche et noire (quelle robe précisément ?...) qui dégageait une impression de force, une Knabustrupe ou quelque chose dans le genre, un nom très compliqué en tout cas.  
Quelques licornes, et nous, on est allées les voir et elles se sont présentées (dans l’ordre de la description) :

« — Moi, c’est Vanille.  
— Et moi, Gylfie.  
— Églantine... Une Nokota.  
— Galaxie !  
— Je suis Amande, je viens de chez Victoire321, l’amie de Feuille de Tilleul.  
— Mercure.  
— Moi, Rêve. Les autres, ce sont Hibiscus, ma meilleure amie, Brume Multicolore, une vieille jument, Fougère, la première licorne de Feuille, et Miel. ».

Les autres juments les ont assaillies de questions pour savoir d’où elles venaient, ect. Moi, j’ai préféré piquer un petit roupillon, à côté de mon amie.


	16. 4 ans 4 mois

Ce matin, Rêve et moi attaquons notre deuxième gestation ! Je resterais ici pour être saillie par Saule Pleureur et Rêve partira donc toute seule.

* * *

Une fois saillies, Keylios nous a conduites vers l’écurie, où en sortait quatre juments, qui suivaient Feuille, toutes accompagnées d’un bébé, donc c’étaient forcément des licorneaux !   
La première était une des nouvelles arrivées, Vanille, avec un poulain alezan crins lavés ; la deuxième, Comète, avec un poulain pie noir ; et les deux dernières... La mère de Rêve, avec un poulain noir, et MA mère, avec une pouliche gris pommelé !  
En passant nous nous sommes saluées d’un signe de tête mais nous n’avons pas eu le temps de parler car Keylios nous entraînait vers nos boxs.


	17. 4 ans 8 mois

Il paraît que dans quatre mois, nous aurons l’âge de faire des balades à la plage ! Je n’y suis jamais allée...  
Pour les licorneaux de nos mères, on s’est renseignées auprès d’autres juments : le fils de Bulle, c’est Oasis, et la fille de Mistral, c’est Hiver !

« — Rêve !   
— ...  
— Tu dors ?  
— Plus maintenant ! grogna-t-elle.  
— Désolée de t’avoir réveillée   
— Pas grave. Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?  
— Ça te dirait d’aller faire un tour ? ai-je proposé.  
— Où ça ? demanda-t-elle, soudain parfaitement réveillée.  
— Ben chais pas... On pourrait aller voir un autre élevage !  
— Je n’espère pas, les filles, nous a interrompues une voix.  
— Fougère ?? nous sommes-nous exclamées.  
— Oui, c’est moi, dit la jument baie en nous fixant de son box en face. Je vous ai entendues et je ne vous conseille pas d’y aller, surtout si vous attendez un poulain.  
— Blablablablabla... marmotta mon amie.  
— D’accord, Fougère, ai-je soupiré.   
— Très bien... Mais je vous garde à l’œil.  
— Il ne nous reste plus qu’à manger ou dormir, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.  
— Bonne nuit, grogna Rêve. ».


	18. 5 ans

Cet après-midi, on est dans le pré, toutes seules : les autres juments et étalons sont tous partis en balade, avec Keylios, chlo-chlo27 et Feuille. Pas nous car nous allons avoir nos poulains dans 2 mois et sommes donc interdites de balades, compétitions, balades (ce qui fait que nous devrons attendre avant d’aller à la plage) ect.  
Pendant que je mangeais, j’ai entendu un cri qui ressemblais à un appel au secours et reconnut la voix de mon amie, qui étais à l’autre bout du pré. Je me suis précipitée vers là où elle était, et la vis, la tête ainsi que la corne prises dans les ronces de la haie :

« — Mais comment t’as fait ça ?!   
— J’ai vu des licormûres (mûres en forme de corne, friandises préférées des licornes) et j’ai voulu les attraper, mais chuis restée coincée...  
— Ben je fais quoi ? Elles sont attachées solidement, ces ronces...  
— Vas chercher de l’aide alors !  
— Où ?   
— Je sais pas, répliqua Rêve. Dans les autres élevages peut-être !  
— Mais... On connaît pas la direction...   
— M’en fiche ! m’interrompit-elle. S’il te plaît, vite, car je vais pas tenir longtemps... ».

Je me mis à galoper vers la haie en espérant avoir assez de force pour la sauter... Et je réussis, je passai même loin au-dessus, mais pas le temps de savoir pourquoi, bien que je sois étonnée.  
Je dépassai les bois car je ne pourrai jamais retrouver quelqu’un là-dedans puisque je ne sais pas où ils sont partis, galopai encore, et enfin apparut dans mon champ de vision un pré ! Plus petit que le nôtre, d’ailleurs, à en juger par les odeurs, il n’était occupé que par une jument et un étalon.   
Je ressautai par-dessus la haie, et l’étalon, d’une apparence très étrange — d’une couleur vert-beige, entouré de plusieurs étoiles, avec sa queue qui faisait un rond autour de lui —, tourna la tête vers moi :

« — Bonjour. Tu es une licorne, n’est-ce pas ? Que fais-tu ici ?   
— C’est vrai, renchérit la jument — qui était d’une robe plus normale, alezan, avec une liste et une balzane blanches, mais quand même entourée de quelques étoiles —. Ici, c’est l’endroit des divins ou semi-divins, comme nous.  
— Je... suis... venue... chercher... de l’aide, bredouillai-je, encore un peu essoufflée. Ma meilleure amie... s’est prise... dans des ronces. Et je ne peux pas l’en dépêtrer toute seule, alors je viens vous demander de m’aider.  
— D’accord, tu nous montreras le chemin ? Nous te suivons. Au fait, je suis Saturne, un divin du système solaire, et voici Super-Marquise, une crack semi-divine. Et nous savons sauter...  
— Merci ! fis-je. Suivez-moi ! »

* * *

Une fois Rêve délivrée de ses ronces, Saturne et Super-Marquise partis, on s’est allongées pour un repos bien mérité. « Merci, Hibis... La prochaine fois, j’attendrais que Feuille nous en donne, des licormûres... ». J’étouffai un rire et fermai les yeux.


	19. 5 ans 4 mois (partie 1)

Nos poulains arrivent ! C’est bon, le vétérinaire est là, ouf !  
Une fois le poulain sorti, je l’ai léché, j’ai vu qu’il était rouan, et quand je suis passée à la tête... j’ai eu un choc ! Il n’avait toujours pas de corne. En me relevant, j’ai regardé par-dessus la cloison, et j’ai vu que Rêve n’avait pas de réussi non plus...

« — Je vais chercher les licols, dit Feuille. Tu peux rester ici en surveillance ?  
— D’accord, aquiesça la véto. ».

* * *

Tandis que nous commencions à nous endormir et que le soleil se couchait, j’ai entendu un infime bruit, alors je me suis relevée aussitôt :

« — Hep ! Rêve !  
— Gnn... Que quoi quand où ?  
— T’as pas entendu un bruit ? l’ai-je questionnée.  
— À part toi, non !  
— ... ».

J’ai regardé par la porte, et j’ai vu la licorne Connemara alezan très très clair assez jeune, nouvellement arrivée, que j’avais entraperçue quand elle était arrivée, de mon box.  
Curieusement, les fougères qu’elle avait sur le dos étaient dépliées de chaque côté, et elle semblait flotter au-dessus du sol sans bruit en galopant vers nous. Elle s’est arrêtée juste devant nos box puis a dit : « Bonsoir, Hibiscus et Rêve. Je m’appelle Peuplier. ».


	20. 5 ans 4 mois (partie 2)

« — Je suis chargée de vous informer d’une chose très importante... poursuivit-elle.  
— De quoi s’agit-il ?  
— Laisse-moi parler... Avant, il y a très très longtemps, le monde où nous sommes était divisé en six parties : le royaume des chevaux, celui des poneys, celui des pégases, celui des divins, celui des licornes, et enfin celui des propriétaires comme Feuille de Tilleul, où se déroulaient des animations, des compétitions... Tout les équidés vivaient en semi-liberté : les proprios venaient les voir pour les entraîner, les panser, les saillir, parfois les vendre (il s’agissait seulement d’un échange des papiers du cheval) et autres choses comme ça, mais c’était tout.  
Le royaume des licornes était le moins peuplé, après le royaume des divins, car les licornes ne sont pas faciles à avoir. Dans ce peuple cornu, il y avait une infime minorité encore plus rare que les divins : les licornes-pégases, qui vivaient dans un petit endroit reculé du royaume des licornes. Seulement, un jour, les propriétaires décidèrent ensemble de grands changements : le privilège de voler était désormais réservé aux pégases seulement, le fait de pouvoir donner naissance à une licorne était réservé aux licornes, et les équidés vivraient désormais sur place avec leurs propriétaires, dans des prés délimités par des clôtures et dans des boxs. Par conséquent, les royaumes furent remplacés par des endroits pour les proprios et leurs chevaux, l’endroit où ils vivaient — les propriétaires hein — fut réservé aux animations, compétitions ect. Les licornes-pégases durent choisir : devenir des pégases simples et donner naissance à des chevaux normaux, ou devenir une licorne simple et donner naissance à des licorneaux avec de la chance. Leur royaume ne fut pas utilisé car il était trop petit, mais les propriétaires y barrèrent l’accès par différents obstacle naturels, et il fut oublié... Sauf par une licorne, SuperNova. Elle est actuellement immortelle (et vieille), bien installée chez quelqu’un qui n’a pas l’air décidé de s’en séparer, bien qu’il ne sache pas plus que les proprios actuels sa particularité. Cependant, aucune des licornes-pégases qui naissent par surprise dans ses descendants ne la connaît pas.  
Elle s’est opposée (elle a même failli blesser gravement quelqu’un à cause de ça) au fait de perdre ses ailes ou sa corne, et grâce à cette détermination, elle a raconté toute cette histoire à une de ses petites-filles, une licorne-pégase elle aussi.  
— Mais... l’interrompit Rêve. Comment ce fait-il qu’elle ait eu des licornes normales, à ce que j’ai compris, puis tout d’un coup, une licorne-pégase comme elle ?  
— Cela était un mystère, et reste toujours un mystère. Des licornes-pégases surgissent comme ça, avec un très lointain lien de parenté avec Nova.  
— Et qui sait si c’est vrai ? En quoi cela nous concerne ? lui ai-je demandé.  
— Si vous préférez ne pas me croire, c’est votre choix. Hibiscus, quand tu as sauté par-dessus les clôtures pour chercher de l’aide pour Rêve, tu n’as pas eu l’impression de passer dix centimètres au-dessus ?  
— Si...  
— Et j’ai oublié de vous dire quelque chose : les licornes-pégases qui naissent comme ça... Leurs ailes ne sont pas apparentes comme celles de Nova. Elles sont “masquées“. Les miennes ont une apparence de fougères.  
— Tu veux dire que nous sommes des licornes-pégases ? nous sommes-nous exclamées en réalisant.  
— Exactement. Vous, vos ailes ont une apparence de tissu. »

Alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à continuer, elle s’écria : 

« — Corne cassée ! Le soleil va bientôt se lever. Il ne faut pas qu’on me voie ici. Je reviendrais pendant les nuits pour vous détailler d’autres choses et vous apprendre à voler.  
— À bientôt, Peuplier ! ».

La tête qui tournait de toutes ses révélations, je me suis allongée sur la paille fraîche pour y réfléchir.


	21. 5 ans 8 mois

Quatre mois ce sont écoulés depuis que nous avons appris que nous étions des licornes-pégases, nous savons aussi bien voler que Peuplier et nous en connaissons autant qu’elle sur la vie d’avant.  
Tandis que nous broutions toutes les trois côte à côte, et que nos cavaliers nous sellaient (Claire pour Rêve, Axel pour moi, une nouvelle cavalière, Cassandre, pour Peuplier), j’ai demandé à Peuplier :

« — En fait... Pourquoi tu nous as racontés ça et nous a appris à voler ?  
— Nous devons retrouver notre royaume ! dit-elle en relevant brusquement la tête et en me fixant. Les licornes-pégases, ainsi que toutes les espèces, doivent revivre le temps d’avant. Là, certains de nous sont maltraités. Ensuite...  
— Mais, l’interrompit Rêve. Toutes les trois, comme ça ? Comment partir d’ici ? Et ça nous prendra longtemps...  
— Non, nous ne partirons pas toutes les trois. D’autres licornes-pégases existent, chez d’autres propriétaires. Nous devons les retrouver, comme je vous ai retrouvées, vous ! À trois, ce sera bien plus facile que moi, toute seule, car j’aurais dû vous trouver à l’âge de trois ans, c’est l’âge auquel vous apprenez à voler. Nous trouverons bien un plan pour nous évader. Cela nous prendra sans doute longtemps, mais nous le devons. Si vous n’êtes pas partantes j’irai seules. N’avez-vous jamais rêvé de vivre en quasi-liberté ?  
— Nous te suivrons ! avons-nous déclaré.   
— Parfait. Maintenant, il faut y aller, les cavaliers ont l’air excités, ce sera peut-être un cours spécial... ».

Nous nous sommes approchés de Feuille, qui a expliqué que ce cours-là serait une chasse au trésor à deux, avec comme trésor un cadeau pour les cavaliers qui l’auront trouvé.   
Alex s’est mis avec Claire, et Cassandre avec une autre cavalière que je ne connaissais pas. Nos deux cavaliers nous ont dirigées vers la sortie du centre, mais par vers les bois, vers la “route“ je crois, une espèce de long truc gris foncé sur lequel passait des camions qui transportaient les chevaux à vendre.

« — C’est chouette, cette chasse ! fit Claire.  
— Oui... Je parierais que le trésor se trouve dans un endroit où on ne va jamais, comme la route.   
— Ça ne m’étonnerait pas. Faudra juste rassurer nos deux jujus, elles n’ont pas l’habitude de la route.  
— Oh, elles ne sont pas du genre peureuses. Tu prends à gauche et moi à droite ? proposa Axel. On regarde les arbres, les talus... Si tu vois quelque chose qui pourrait être susceptible de contenir le trésor, dis-le moi.  
— OK ! ».

J’ai henni car je n’avais pas envie d’être séparée de Rêve, mais on s’est vites prises au jeu et nous avons cherché autant que nos cavaliers. J’ai failli trébucher sur quelque chose qui sortait de la terre, puis je me suis dit que ce devait être le trésor... Alors je me suis plantée là en refusant d’avancer et en secouant la tête. 

« — Eh ! Claire ! Hibiscus refuse d’avancer !  
— Attends, elle a peut-être trouvé quelque chose ! J’arrive. ».

Ils sont descendus de cheval et ont sorti leurs pelles, que Feuille avait donné à chaque cavalier au départ.   
Au bout d’un moment, ils ont déterré une sorte de coffre avec marqué “Trésor“ sur le couvercle : « C’EST ÇAAA !!! ».   
Nous sommes rentrés au galop, au moment où sonnait la trompette qui annonçait un rassemblement.

« — On l’a trouvé ! fanfaronna Axel en entrant dans la cour.  
— Dis plutôt que c’est Hibiscus qui l’a déniché, le rabroua sa sœur.   
— Mmmmrrr...   
— C’est vrai ? Passez-le moi ! dit Feuille. Oui, c’est ça ! Vous avez le droit de l’ouvrir et de partager les bonbons qui sont à l’intérieur... Quand aux deux juments qui vous ont aidé à trouver ce trésor, profitons de l’occasion pour leur donner les deux Pierres d’immortalité que j’ai réussi à économiser pour elles. ».

Elle nous tendit une Pierre à chacune, orange, auréolée d’un halo jaune foncé, qui avait l’air mou et pas très lourde : « Allez, mangez-les ! Ce n’est pas du poison, c’est une Pierre Philosophale qui vous rendre immortelles, c’est-à-dire qu’elle vous empêchera de mourir ». Obéissantes, nous les avons prises... Effectivement, c’était même plutôt bon !   
Après les avoir mangées, les cavaliers, dévorant leurs bonbons, ce sont approchés de nous pour nous caresser, nous féliciter, tandis que Axel et Claire étaient très fiers d’avoir gagné.  
J’adore les chasses au trésor !


	22. 6 ans

Nous fêtons nos 6 ans ! Mais bon, il faut je parle avec Peuplier et Rêve de notre évasion : « Venez, nous intima Peuplier. Il ne faut pas qu’on nous entende ». Une fois tout au bout du pré, elle déclara :

« — Je sais, grâce à Nova, que d’autres licornes-pégases sont chez des propriétaires. Avant de partir, il faudra les retrouver. Il y en a chez des amis de Feuille.  
— Quand faudra-t-il aller les chercher ? ai-je demandé.  
— Dans deux mois maximum, je pense, répondit Rêve même si la question ne lui était pas adressée. Après, il fera trop froid.  
— Exactement, approuva Peuplier. C’est pourquoi je vous propose de commencer à les chercher cette nuit, car ce sera très long.  
— D’accord ! fîmes-nous.  
— Et j’essayerais d’emprunter quelques couvertures ! ».

* * *

Nous étions toutes excitées en attendant notre amie, qui finit par arriver :

« — J’ai réussi à en trouver ! Arrangez-vous pour vous les mettre sans obstruer vos ailes, comme moi. Prêtes ?  
— Ouiii !!! ».

Après avoir pris un peu d’élan, nous nous sommes envolées et nous avons plané un moment au-dessus des centres équestres et habitations des proprios. Comme c’était bien, de se sentir en harmonie avec les étoiles, de sentir le vent siffler dans les oreilles ! 

« — Je crois que Keylios, qui vient assez souvent chez Feuille, a une licorne-pégase... fit soudain Peuplier. Vous ne sentez pas quelque chose ?   
— Comme quoi ? la questionna Rêve.  
— Une impression comme quand vous vous êtes vues pour la première fois, par ex.  
— Si ! m’écriai-je. Dans les écuries, un peu plus loin, j’ai cette impression !   
— Descendons voir ! ».

On plongea et on atterrit doucement. Ma meilleure amie faillit se prendre le mur en “se prenant un taxi“, selon l’expression de Peuplier. Je retins un rire tandis qu’elle reculait, la mine bougon : 

« — C’est pas drôle !   
— Ce n’est pas le moment de faire n’importe quoi ! ordonna Peupli (son nouveau surnom !). Imaginez ce qui risque de se passer si on nous trouve... Hibiscus, concentre-toi et montre-nous où tu penses que ce trouve cette licorne-pégase, parce qu’apparemment, tu le ressens plus fort que nous deux, ajouta-t-elle ».

Je me concentrai de toutes mes forces, me dirigeai vers l’autre ouverture tout au bout et m’arrêtai juste devant l’avant-dernier box de l’allée, encadré de deux boxs vides. 

« — Tu es sûre que c’est là ? chuchota Rêve.  
— Oui ! ».

Peupli s’avança vers le box au moment où la licorne blanche (un mâle, à son odeur) relevait la tête au bruit léger de ses pas :

« — Qui êtes-vous ?  
— Je m’appelle Peuplier, j’ai 5 ans 6 mois, voici mes deux amis Rêve, la licorne blanche et Hibiscus, la licorne grise qui ont 6 ans.  
— Je m’appelle Nathan, j’ai 5 ans... Que faites-vous ici ?  
— Y a-t-il un endroit ici où l’on peut discuter tranquillement ? coupa Rêve.  
— Oui, mais il est très bien caché, tellement que vous seules ne pourrez pas le trouver.  
— Je vais te faire sortir ! proposai-je spontanément en me souvenant de l’astuce que j’avais trouvée, petite, quand nous étions partis faire les folles dans la carrière. ».

Ma meilleure amie me regarda et comprit. Ensemble, et avec nos cornes, on réussit à déplacer le loquet pour ouvrir la porte en grand : « C’est bon ! Bravo, les filles, dit Peupli. Maintenant, suivons Nathan. ».   
Il nous conduisit derrière les prés, et on arriva devant un rocher où une fissure faisait un tunnel qui conduisait à une caverne : « Entrez ! ».   
On s’allongea et Peuplier, la plus douée pour raconter et expliquer, commença : « Avant, il y a très très longtemps, le monde où nous sommes était divisé en six parties... 

* * * 

Une fois que Nathan eut tout entendu, il se releva et secoua ses ailes qui avaient, elles, une apparence de feuilles de thé :

« — Eh bien... J’ai toujours su que j’étais différent, les autres me le faisaient sentir, mais de là à être une licorne capable de voler...  
— Souhaiteras-tu partir avec nous ? lui demanda Peuplier tandis que nous nous relevions à notre tour. Nous devons être capables de nous défendre pendant le voyage, assez nombreux pour repeupler le royaume des licornes-pégases...   
— Tu n’es pas obligé, se hâta de préciser Rêve. Mais cela serait vraiment bien.  
— Y aura-t-il d’autres licornes avec nous ? demanda-t-il.  
— Si nous les retrouvons et qu’elles acceptent, oui.   
— Eh bien oui, je vous suivrai de toute façon. Je n’aime pas cette vie, où je n’ai aucun ami et que je suis enfermé la moitié du temps.  
— Très bien, fit Peupli. Nous partirons dans deux mois maximum, ce qui nous laissera le temps de dénicher les autres. Nous viendrons te chercher. Ce sera la nuit, bien sûr.  
— Tu tiendras jusque-là ? lançai-je ironiquement.  
— D’accord, c’est entendu. Oui, j’essayerais, Hibiscus, sourit-il en se tournant vers moi. ».

* * *

Tandis que nous étions de nouveau en train de voler dans le ciel qui pâlissait à l’approche de l’aube, Rêve me chuchota : « Tu sais, à ce que j’ai retenu, il paraît que quand une licorne-pégase ressent plus fort que d’autres la présence d’une autre, c’est que leurs destins sont liés... ». Je la regardai en sentant mes oreilles chauffer. D’accord, il était plutôt beau, Nathan, et alors ?


	23. 6 ans 1 mois

Depuis Nathan, nous n’avons trouvé qu’une autre licorne femelle, de trois ans, Astre Étoilé. Nous passons les derniers endroits en revue cette nuit, et après, nous nous réunirons tous pour un “conseil de guerre“, afin de préparer le voyage.   
Oulà, mais c’est que Feuille et Keylios arrivent avec des licormûres ! Vite, avant que Rêve ne les piquent toutes !

* * *

La nuit. Maintenant habituées à cette routine, on s’envola toutes les trois dans le ciel.  
Au bout d’un certain temps, je sentis la présence d’une licorne-pégase, mais je suis incapable de dire où exactement.

« — Je sens une présence diffuse ! fit Peuplier. Pas vous ?  
— Comment ça, diffuse ? demanda Rêve. Je la sens distinctement, moi !  
— Alors montre-nous ! fis-je.  
— OK ! ».

Elle descendit pour atterrir un peu plus loin, nous derrière elle (sans se prendre de taxis, évidemment), et marcha jusqu’à une écurie où je sentis l’odeur d’un mâle, KWPN comme j’allais le voir. « Ici ! » chuchota Rêve. Peupli se chargea des présentations. 

« — Y a-t-il d’autres chevaux ici ? demandai-je par prudence.  
— Non, répondit le mâle alezan aux ailes ayant une apparence de nénuphars. Cette écurie m’est entièrement réservée » ajouta-t-il d’un ton hautain. 

Ça commençait bien ! Un roi du monde en plus ?! « Très bien, coupa Peuplier avant que ça ne dégénère. Je vais te raconter une histoire, qui te concerne. Avant, il y a très très longtemps, le monde où nous sommes était divisé en six parties... »  
Quand elle eut fini, Indini — son nom —, qui n’avait pas ouvert la bouche pendant qu’elle parlait, déclara :

« — Ben voyons ! Ici, j’ai une super vie, je suis presque vénéré par mes propriétaires, et je devrais tout abandonner pour vous suivre dans une quête sans aucun sens, sous le futile prétexte que je suis une licorne capable de voler ?   
— Maieuh... bredouillai-je, estomaquée. Tu penses vraiment que nous avons risqué de nous faire découvrir en train de voler par des propriétaires, juste pour une farce ?  
— Et moi, tu ne me crois pas ? » demanda ma meilleure amie en s’avançant, avec son air de poulain nouveau-né.

Connaissant ses talents de séductrice, je reculai d’un pas. Effectivement, elle était très douée, car elle réussit à convaincre rapidement Indini.

« — Parfait, conclut Peuplier tandis que nous nous préparions à repartir. Dans une semaine, nous amènerons la nuit toutes les autres licornes-pégases ici, qui est l’endroit le plus sûr, pour un conseil de guerre. Si tout va bien, nous partons dans un mois.  
— D’accord ! À bientôt ! ».

Tandis que nous planions vers l’écurie, dans le ciel qui commençait à annoncer l’aube, je surpris Rêve regardant dans le vague. Bien sûr, elle était souvent dans la lune, contrairement à moi, mais là, elle avait plutôt l’air de visiter le paradis !   
J’espérai au moins qu’elle ne trouvait rien à cette espèce de crâneur sur pattes !


	24. 6 ans 2 mois

Aujourd’hui, c’est le grand jour. Nous allons nous retrouver tous à la lisière de la propriété de Feuille, et là, nous partirons...

* * * 

Il est encore très tôt, personne n’est levé. On se retrouva toutes les trois à la lisière du pré, pour aller vers le lieu de rendez-vous. Tandis que nous montions la colline pour la redescendre de l’autre côté — ce qui est parfaitement logique... —, je m’arrêtai au sommet et me retournai pour contempler tout ce qui avait fait ma vie : les écuries, les autres juments, Feuille, les prés, Axel et Claire... Ils allaient beaucoup me manquer. Mais, inspirant profondément, je me retournai vers la pente pour la descendre, prête à affronter ce que ma destinée me réservait.  
Une fois en bas, on s’est salués, puis Peuplier a pris la parole :

« — Aujourd’hui, nous partons. Sans doute définitivement. Mais vous le faites pour une bonne cause : repeupler un royaume qui n’aurait jamais dû cessé d’être.  
— OUI !!! ».

Je crois que si nous savions applaudir comme les proprios, nous l’aurions fait ! 

* * *

Voilà presque une journée que nous marchons dans l’herbe. Nous avons dépassé toutes les écuries il y a peu de temps. On a décidé d’un ordre de passage : Peuplier en premier, puisque qu’elle seule sait le chemin, deux licornes au milieu, deux autres sur les côtés et un qui surveille nos arrières. Actuellement, Rêve est derrière, moi au milieu avec Nathan ♥, Indini (qui trouve toujours quelque chose pour grogner) et Astre Étoilé surveillent les côtés.

« — Il commence à faire nuit, déclara Peupli en s’arrêtant. Il faut qu’on commence à chercher un abri.  
— On pourrait s’abriter sous ce rocher fendu, proposai-je.  
— Quoi, ce truc tout moisi sans véritable litière et ouvert à tous les vents ? Peuh ! marmotta Indini.  
— Bonne idée, approuva Peuplier qui n’avait pas entendu le commentaire. Venez ! »  
On se dirigea vers ce rocher et là, on se plaça de manière à ce qu’on soit assez serrés pour ne pas avoir trop froid.


	25. 6 ans 3 mois

Ça fait maintenant un mois que nous sommes partis. On a eu le temps de mieux se connaître : Indini s’est révélé plutôt gentil, si il faisait le snob c’était parce qu’il était seul mais malheureux, Astre Étoilée, elle, n’a pas beaucoup changé, elle est toujours solitaire mais sympathique, Rêve fait les yeux doux à Indini, qui a l’air de se laisser charmer, Nathan est de plus en plus mignon et... Mais qu’est-ce que je me mets à penser là ?!  
D’ailleurs, en parlant de Nathan, il a attrapé une toux terrible ! Peuplier s’y connaît un peu en plantes médicinales, mais ça ne fait pas grand-chose... Justement, je l’entends tousser derrière moi.

« — Ça va ? lui ai-je demandé en m’arrêtant pour qu’il soit à ma hauteur.  
— Un peu mieux... Kofff koff teuheu... depuis ce matin, répondit-il entre deux accès de toux.  
— Tu es sûr ? Tu ne veux pas que l’on fasse une pause ? »

Sans attendre sa réponse, je remontai la petite colonne au trot pour atteindre Peuplier.

« — Hey ! Peupli !   
— Oui ?   
— Je crois que Nathan ne va pas tenir si on continue.  
— Ah oui, c’est vrai, cette toux... dit-elle d’un air songeur. De toute façon, il va falloir s’arrêter pour la nuit. Stop ! fit-elle en élevant la voix. Si quelqu’un voit un abri pour dormir, qu’il le dise !  
— Il y a une cabane de bois abandonnée, là-bas, indiqua Astre Étoilée en pointant sa corne dans la direction qu’elle montrait.   
— U... Une cabane de bois ?! s’écria Peuplier. Super ! Allons-y. »

Je la laissai de nouveau prendre de l’avance en réfléchissant au fait qu’elle s’émerveillait d’une simple petite cabane.  
Une fois tout le monde installé confortablement dans l’endroit qui était spacieux, je fermai les yeux, allongée entre Rêve, à gauche, et Nathan, à droite. J’ouvris soudain les yeux, mais je n’étais pas réveillée. Je me trouvai dans une forêt verte et éclairée malgré la mauvaise saison qui sévissait dans notre monde à nous. Puis je sentis une odeur familière :

« — Nathan ! C’est quoi ici ? Pourquoi y suis-je avec toi ?   
— Je ne sais pas... me dit-il. En tout cas, ce que je sais, c’est que je n’éprouve plus la moindre douleur. Je suis comme au paradis.  
— Bien dit, jeune licorne, fit une voix inconnue, surgie de derrière nous. Ici, c’est le paradis des licornes-pégases ».

Interloquée, je regardai cette licorne-pégase, baie, qui était apparue derrière nous, suivi d’un mâle à la robe noire et d’une autre femelle pie alezan.  
J’eus un flash. Toutes les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place dans mon cerveau : la toux de mon ami devait être très grave, il était donc à deux pas d’être mort ! Je reconnaissais maintenant quelques licornes dont Peupli m’avait parlé.

« — NON ! hurlai-je, au désespoir. Nathan est un compagnon cher ! Vous n’avez pas le droit de me le prendre ! Son heure n’est pas venue !  
— Tu as du courage, remarqua le mâle noir. Tu dois sans doute lui être très attachée pour avoir réussi à l’avoir suivi jusqu’ici.  
— C’est vrai, la dernière qui a accompli cette exploit était Super-Nova, il y a tant d’années... dit la femelle pie, songeuse.  
— Dites, c’est bien beau votre histoire, les coupai-je tandis que j’essayais de ne pas perdre la face maintenant que je réalisai ce que j’avais dit, mais moi, je ne laisse pas Nathan ici ! Je me fiche de votre avis ! Il doit continuer cette quête comme nous.  
— Effectivement, ton heure n’est pas encore venue, licorne blanche, dit Alta, la baie, d’un ton solennel. Repars avec ton amie, vous êtes liés l’un à l’autre désormais. Et que nous puissions vous aider de la force que nous possédons pour que vous refassiez vivre notre monde ! ».

Il y eut un éclair, tout redevint noir, et je me réveillai, secouée par Rêve :

« — Ça va ? chuchota-t-elle. Tu respirais au même rythme que Nathan... Si lentement...  
— Oui, oui, ça va, bafouillai-je. J’ai juste fait un cauchemar. Je vais prendre un peu l’air ».

Je me dressai sur mes jambes flageolantes, et me dirigeai vers la sortie en pensant à ce qui c’était passé : j’étais entrée dans le rêve de mon ami, je l’avais même empêché de mourir !


	26. 6 ans 4 mois

J’en ai marre... Marre... Ce périple est long... Je n’en peux plus ! Toutes ses journées, à marcher ou à voler quand on est vraiment trop fatigués parce que ça demande moins d’énergie, nous épuisent tous, à part Peuplier... D’ailleurs, en parlant d’elle, elle nous a annoncé que ce voyage durerait encore longtemps.   
Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi, elle m’a répondu que nous avions eu deux choix pour le chemin jusqu’au royaume : première solution ; prendre le chemin avec obstacles infranchissables même en volant. Deuxième solution, qu’elle avait choisi : prendre le chemin qui amenait au même endroit que le premier, mais en contournant tous les obstacles trop durs... en doublant la longueur. Ce qui fait que nous n’arriverons sans doute que dans plus de six mois...

* * *

Ouf, c’est enfin la nuit. Ça tombe bien, aujourd’hui, nous avons grimpé la première montagne.

« — Quelqu’un a repéré un endroit pour dormir ? demanda Peupli.  
— Oui ! s’écria Rêve. Là-bas, derrière ce rocher, il y a une grotte. Assez large pour nous tous.  
— Parfait ! »

Les autres licornes-pégases se dirigèrent vers l’endroit indiqué, mais Nathan ralentit, comme moi. C’est étrange, depuis la fois où je l’ai... euh... “ressuscité”, nos esprits sont comme en communion. Tandis que les autres rentraient dans l’abri, on resta nous deux à admirer les étoiles, allongés sur le flanc. Ah, la beauté inégalité de la nuit illuminée, de son odeur pure, surtout en pleine montagne...   
Puis mon amoureux me regarda. Au même moment que moi... Nous souhaitions la même chose...

* * *

Encore un autre jour de marche. Cette fois, je suis à côté de ma meilleure amie. 

« — Rêve... lui ai-je dis. J’ai quelque chose à t’annoncer.   
— Ça tombe bien, moi aussi, me répondit-elle. Je... je suis enceinte.  
— Moi aussi ! m’écriai-je, étonnée devant cette autre sorte de communication entre nous deux. C’est de Indini, c’est ça ? Moi, c’est...  
— De Nathan, compléta-t-elle. »


	27. 6 ans 6 mois

Peuplier n’a pas été très contente en apprenant que nous attendions chacune un poulain... Elle pensait que ça allait retarder le voyage. Mais nous aurons sûrement rejoint le royaume avant qu’ils naissent.

* * *

« — Arbre Couché en vue ! hennit Peupli.   
— C’est quoi ça ? sursautai-je car j’était perdue dans mes pensées.  
— Regarde en face ! »

Je me rendis alors compte que nous étions sur un sentier étroit, sur le flanc d’un sommet de la montagne d’un côté, et que de l’autre côté coulait en contrebas un énorme torrent. Et j’aperçus cet arbre dont elle parlait. C’était plutôt des sortes de branches entremêlées qui formaient comme un tunnel faisant fonction de... pont ?! 

« — Peuplier ! fis-je.  
— Oui ?   
— Nous n’allons quand même pas utiliser ce truc pour passer ?!  
— Si, parce que...  
— Mais, l’interrompis-je. Ça va craquer ! Pourquoi ne pas voler, plutôt ? Nos ailes ne sont pas là pour faire joli !  
— Non, continua-t-elle, inflexible. Il y a des brises très dangereuses qui peuvent vous précipiter au fond de ce ravin, ou vous emporter au loin... Nous devrons donc passer par là.  
— Pourquoi “vous” ? Qu’est-ce qu’on a, NOUS ? Tu es invincible, toi, peut-être ? rétorquai-je, vexée.   
— Non, je ne suis pas intouchable. Je suis seulement bien mieux entraînée à voler que vous. Sur ce, la discussion est close ».

Je la regardai s’éloigner d’un air boudeur. Mais ce fut vite oublié, car il y avait ce fichu pont à franchir. « Astre Étoilée, tu passes en première, décida Peupli. Ensuite, Indini, Rêve, Nathan, Hibiscus et moi ». Astre Étoilée était la plus légère, elle passa facilement. Indini n’était pas très rassuré, cependant, il y avait Rêve. Je plongeai mes yeux dans ceux de Nathan et un message presque télépathique passa entre nous : “Courage !”. On s’engagea sur le pont. En plein milieu, je le sentis trembler, mais on accéléra le pas, puis, finalement, on fut de l’autre côté. Peuplier passa sans anicroches et tout le groupe fut enfin rassemblé. 

* * *

Et c’est reparti pour un autre jour de marche.  
Tandis que nous marchions tranquillement, une odeur de fumée parvint soudain jusqu’à nous. 

« — LA PRAIRIE DERRIÈRE NOUS BRÛLE ! hurla Indini, qui était chargé de surveiller nos arrières.  
— QUOI ?! cria Peupli en réponse en s’arrêtant, alarmée.   
— Oui, il y a un incendie ! confirma l’éclaireur.  
— Il faut partir immédiatement. Dépliez vos ailes et envolez-vous le plus vite possible, avant que les bourrasques accompagnant le feu ne nous piègent ! décida notre chef. »

On obéit tous. Malgré les circonstances, j’éprouvai de nouveau ce plaisir grisant d’être dans le ciel, aux côtés de mes deux meilleurs amis. Peuplier prit naturellement la tête — comme d’habitude — et elle fit une accélération foudroyante, tout en nous ordonnant de la suivre ! Je ne savais pas que l’on pouvait voler à cette vitesse, surtout contre le vent ! Je l’observai attentivement et remarqua se technique. En l’imitant, c’était bien plus facile de planer. « Courant descendant ! » indiqua-t-elle soudain. Corgneugneu ! Nous devrions faire très attention, sous peine d’être envoyés au fond du ravin.

* * *

Après une course effrénée dans les airs, on a réussit à fuir les flammes, qui ont fini par s’éteindre. Éreintés, on réussit tout de même à dénicher un abri pour dormir.   
Espérons que Peuplier nous accordera une pause demain, et qu’on puisse faire la grasse matinée...


	28. 6 ans 8 mois

Ça fait maintenant quatre mois qu’on est enceintes. On s’est un peu rapprochés du royaume, mais selon vous-savez-qui, nous en sommes encore loin.  
Heureusement que depuis le feu, la nature nous laisse tranquilles. Enfin, peut-être que dans deux semaines, on aura droit à un ouragan !  
Je n’ai rien à raconter. Toujours ces journées de marche crevantes...


	29. 6 ans 10 mois

On sent tous de l’énergie revenir. Nous avons fait le plus gros du trajet ! Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, six mois nous paraissent futiles !

* * *

Nous avons atteint un sentier très caillouteux. Pas au-dessus d’un précipice, pour une fois, mais il est dangereux. Soudain, j’entendis un bruit : 

« — Aïe ! cria Peuplier en s’effondrant.  
— Peupli ! hurlai-je en accourant vers elle. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?  
— Je viens... de me tordre... l’antérieur droit... en marchant... sur une souche... cachée... Mais... ça va, ajouta-t-elle en essayant de se relever, mais elle dégringola aussitôt.   
— Il faut trouver un endroit où être tranquilles, ordonnai-je en essayant de reprendre le contrôle de la situation (toutes les autres licornes-pégases étaient face à notre chef, la mâchoire pendante). Astre Étoilée, pars en reconnaissance. Indini et Rêve, essayez de trouver des bouts de bois et des lianes, pour tenir la blessure. Nathan, tu m’aideras à soutenir Peuplier quand notre éclaireuse aura trouvé un abri ».

Ils partirent tous pour leur mission. Astre Étoilé revint bientôt, et nous fit signe de la suivre jusqu’à une espèce de rocher fendu. Mon amoureux et moi, on s’installa de part et d’autre de la blessée pour l’aider à marcher. 

* * * 

Je suis en train de désespérer. Il doit être plus de minuit maintenant, nous avons décidé de veiller chacun notre tour sur Peupli, et c’est à moi... Enfin, Nathan a décidé de faire son tour avec moi. J'ai essayé toutes les choses que ma mère m'avait appris...   
Qu’allons-nous devenir sans Peuplier ? Il ne faut pas qu’elle meure ! Tout d’un coup, j’entendis une sorte de bruit étouffé. Je réalisai alors que j’étais sur le point de m’endormir. Peupli émergeait-elle de son coma dangereux ?

« — C’est toi ? demandai-je avec espoir.  
— Oui, grogna-t-elle. Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j’allais vous laisser, vous, les petits jeunots, tous seuls ?   
— Alors, ça va mieux ? intervint Nathan.  
— Bien sûr ! J’ai fait une sorte de rêve confus, mais il me semble avoir croisé une jument pie et un mâle noir... ».

Comme ça, elle aussi avait failli mourir. Sa description correspondait aux deux des trois chevaux que j’avais vu — enfin, que nous avions vu en rêve, tous les deux, Nathan et moi...   
Mais mon amie et sauvée, c’est tout ce qui compte ! Tant pis si on prend du retard sur notre parcours.


	30. 7 ans

Rêve et moi fêtons nos sept ans ! C’est incroyable comme le temps passe vite lorsque l’on est occupé... Ça fait quasiment un an que nous sommes partis !   
Notre épreuve aujourd’hui (oui, la nature ne peut pas se passer de nos cabrioles, il faut croire) est de traverser un autre torrent, moins profond, moins tumultueux et moins long que l’autre... Mais sans pont ! « Nous devrons sauter d’une pierre à l’autre ! » décida Peuplier alors qu’Indini s’approchait pour lui demander comment nous allions passer. Nous, ça ira, cependant, elle, avec sa jambe encore faible au bout de deux mois après sa guérison ? 

* * *

C’est bon, nous avons tous réussi à passer. Je n’ose pas imaginer ce qu’était le chemin le plus court, avec tout ses obstacles, quand le nôtre est déjà très dur.

* * *

La journée est finie. Comme c’est une région, où, paraît-il, vit des chiens relâchés en liberté, on a fait des tours de gardes. J’y vais en première.   
Tandis que je surveillai les environs, ils me rappelèrent les grandes plaines où nous galopions, pouliches, Rêve et moi. Sans tous ces soucis d’anciens royaumes, d’obstacles impossibles, d’histoire de couples... Par un enchaînement de pensées, je repensai aussi à ma mère, Mistral, à Bulle, à Feuille et ses aides qui étaient si gentilles, à Épine, à nos boxs de juments enceintes, aux farces si marrantes que nous faisions, aux cours avec Axel et Claire, à ma complicité si intime avec ma meilleure amie, à la chasse au trésor où nous avions reçu comme récompense l’immortalité... Je ne m’en rendis pas compte, mais je pleurai silencieusement. Tout ça me manquait. Pourquoi, pourquoi devoir affronter un destin si dur avec ces saletés d’endroits disparus alors que je pourrais être actuellement en train de dormir allongée contre Rêve, dans le pré à l’herbe moelleuse ?


	31. 7 ans 2 mois

Finalement, quand je repense à la vie tranquille de la campagne d’avant, je me dis que sans ça, nous n’aurions jamais rencontré nos amoureux... Et en parlant de ça, nos poulains ne vont pas tarder à voir le jour. Pourvu que nous ayons atteint le royaume avant leur naissance !

* * *

On est en train de faire la “pause de midi”, les deux mâles sont partis chercher des licormûres, Astre Étoilé somnole et Rêve et moi nous broutons.  
Tiens, mais voilà Indini et Nathan qui reviennent !

« — Vous en avez trouvé ? les questionna mon amie en trottant vers eux.   
— Oui, mais pas trop... répondirent-ils en lâchant les friandises sur un carré d’herbe propre.   
— Miam ! s’écria Astre Étoilé, réveillée par l’odeur alléchante.  
— Vous êtes sûr qu’il n’y a pas de ronces dans les parages ? demandai-je en riant. »

Tout le monde éclata de rire, même la concernée par cette ancienne histoire.  
Une fois les licormûres dévorées, on repartit. Toute seule à la fin du groupe, je replongeai dans mes pensées. Tout en songeant que cette nouvelle vie n’était pas si mal, en fin de compte... L’unité qu’il y avait entre nous compensait les pertes de mon ancienne vie.


	32. 7 ans 4 mois

Nous... nous devrions arriver... AUJOURD’HUI !!! En même temps que nos poulains, si ça se trouve...

* * *

Tandis que l’on cheminait sur un sentier non dangereux, pour une fois, on aperçut à plusieurs mètres une sorte d’entrée dans une grotte qui descendait sous terre. On la rejoignit et Peuplier déclara :

« — Voilà le Canyon d’Eau ! La dernière étape avant notre cher royaume.   
— Et... On va le traverser en volant, j’espère ? demanda Indini, qui avait gardé quelques habitudes de snob, dont celles de ne pas vouloir de mouiller les jambes.  
— Non, répondit-elle. Nous risquerions de rater la fissure qui débouche sur le royaume. Nous le ferons donc à pied.   
— Ne t’inquiète pas, ajouta malicieusement Rêve, l’eau n’est pas très profonde, tu ne risque pas de te noyer...  
— Andouille ! ».

Peuplier entra la première, suivie des deux amoureux qui continuaient à se lancer des piques, puis d’Astre Étoilé, et enfin de nous deux, Nathan et moi.  
Une fois entrée complètement, j’eus le souffle coupé par tant de beauté. L’eau soulevait comme des étincelles de magie, les hautes parois de pierres situées loin au-dessus de nos têtes créaient une ambiance “fermée” comme pour qu’elle reste “magique”, des petits buissons poussaient de temps en temps le long des “murs”... Les mots me manquaient.  
Au bout d’un moment à marcher, Peupli tourna brusquement et disparut dans une fissure, suivie des autres. Quand ce fut notre tour, on dut se mettre un derrière l’autre car la... euh... porte ? n’était pas très étroite, et ne s’élargissait que un peu plus loin.   
Cette fois, en arrivant dans l’endroit qui était notre chez-nous véritable, je manquai de m’évanouir. Nous étions arrivés dans une splendide plaine, qui finissait par une forêt à des kilomètres de là, avec une immense montagne à gauche et un lac à droite. Peuplier semblait plus heureuse que jamais, comme si elle ne l’avait quitté que par la contrainte et que c’était ici qu’elle avait grandi. « Bienvenue dans notre royaume ! » déclara-t-elle d’un air béat. Indini, Nathan et Astre Étoilé étaient partis découvrir un peu en éclaireurs, notre ancienne chef avait toujours l’air d’être ailleurs, Rêve... mon amie s’allongeait sur le sol ! Son poulain devait arriver ! Ouf, nous étions arrivés juste à temps. Je me précipitai vers elle et lui léchai le front. Inutile d’appeler les autres, Peupli était au septième ciel et les trois trop loin. « Vas-y, Rêve, vas-y ! » lui chuchotai-je pour l’encourager. Je m’efforçai de ne pas paraître trop stressée moi-même, car cette fois, ni paille chaude, ni Feuille ou la véto pour nous aider.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, un ravissant poulain (mâle) était allongé sur le sol près de mon amie. Tandis qu’elle allait le lécher, j’aperçus une sorte de bout de bois qui pointait sous son maigre toupet. 

« — C’est une magnifique petite licorne que tu as eu, en déduit Peuplier qui venait de se rendre compte que nous étions là. En pleine forme. Comment vas-tu l’appeler ?  
— C’est évident, non ? répondit Rêve qui le léchait toujours avec fierté. Ibis. Il s’appellera Ibis ! ».

Les larmes me vinrent alors aux yeux lorsque je songeai à notre discussion de jeunes juments, quand nous nous demandions comment nous appellerions nos petits...   
Tandis que les éclaireurs revenaient et que le père d’Ibis accourait, je remarquai l’air songeur de Peupli. Elle était comme en train de “déchiffrer” la robe du nouveau-né. Qu’est-ce qu’il avait de si spécial ? Ce n’était pas l’absence d’ailes, ça, c’était normal, il était trop petit...


	33. 7 ans 4 mois

Notre première nuit dans notre royaume ! Allongée entre Rêve, Ibis qui nous a fait le pitre toute la journée, et Nathan, tout ça dans notre vraie maison après s’être gavés de nos friandises préférées... Que demander de plus ?

* * *

Notre deuxième jour. Aujourd’hui, j’ai décidé d’aller me promener tranquillement en solitaire près du lac. J’ai toujours aimé l’impression de liberté de l’eau, surtout les cascades, et il y en a une ici.   
Puis soudain, alors que je flânai, je ressentis des contractions. Mon poulain ! C’est vrai ! Je vais devoir me débrouiller seule, il n’y a personne dans les parages, à moins que... Rêve !? Je crois que notre complicité ne s’est pas perdue, elle arrivait en courant ! Tandis que je m’allongeai, elle s’agenouilla près de moi pour m’encourager.   
Après ces quelques minutes que je connaissais déjà mais qui étaient tout de même dures, mon poulain fut sorti. Il était d’une sorte de gris argenté, un peu comme moi mais se rapprochant plus du marron, et sa corne jaune était étrange : elle commençait en une seule partie puis se divisait en deux. Mais je m’en fichait, c’était mon poulain, il était cornu et personne, PERSONNE ne pourrait me l’enlever ! 

« — Lui as-tu trouvé un nom ? demanda Nathan, me faisant sursauter car je ne l’avais pas vu arriver.   
— Bien sûr. Moi aussi je te suis fidèle, Rêve. Et ce cornu mérite un nom qui lui rappelle où il est né. J’ai donc décidé que ce serait... Rêveur de la Cascade ! ».

Pendant que les autres licornes-pégases accouraient pour voir le nouveau-né, que Nathan était fier comme un paon, Rêveur de la Cascade se dressa enfin sur ses jambes tremblotantes, face à la lumière éclatante du soleil levant qui lui donnait un air mystique.


	34. 7 ans 5 mois

Voilà un mois que nous vivons en paix, jouant avec nos deux poulains, broutant de l’herbe délicieuse à souhait... Mais selon vous-savez-qui, les proprios devraient bientôt arriver. Ce n’est qu’une question de temps, elle pense...

* * *

Peuplier avait malheureusement raison ! Nos propriétaires, pas très contents, nous ont retrouvés, suivis de plusieurs autres inconnus. Rêve hennit pour nous rassembler tous, et on se dirigea vers eux, le cœur serré.

« — Je reconnais Astre Étoilé ! cria une voix.  
— Et moi, Indini ! renchérit une autre.  
— Mais c’est Peuplier, Rêve et Hibiscus ! fit quelqu’un qui était apparemment bien plus calme que le reste de la foule... Feuille de Tilleul ! Les deux inséparables ont l’air d’avoir eu un poulain » ajouta-t-elle.

Elle s’approcha lentement de nous, puis se dirigea vers Rêveur de la Cascade. Prête à le défendre comme je m’étais promis, je donnai un coup de dents à la main qui s’avançait. Ma proprio l’évita de peu, alors je montrai les dents en couchant les oreilles et me plaçant devant mon poulain. Feuille abandonna puis se dirigea vers mon amie — qui la laissa faire tout en gardant un air méfiant — et Ibis. Puis elle retourna vers l’assemblée qui s’était tue pendant ce temps. Soudain, un ancien propriétaire se dégagea et dit :

« — Cet endroit ne vous rappelle-t-il rien, pour ceux qui habitent avec nous depuis longtemps déjà ?  
— Si ! fit une autre, songeuse.  
— Oui, effectivement, approuva une dernière. » 

Bientôt, la moitié des gens se souvenaient aussi.

« — Vous pensez à ce que je pense ? reprit le premier. Il s’agit d’un des “royaumes” que nous avons détruit. C’est celui des licornes... Sachant voler. Les licornes-pégases !  
— Mais nous avions décidé, d’un accord commun, que ces sortes de licornes seraient interdites, titmouss ! répliqua une inconnue.  
— Non, pas d’un accord commun, Ow, corrigea Feuille qui s’était tue jusque-là. Les dirigeants, vous aviez déclaré ça. Mais moi, ma sœur, ma meilleure amie, et je pourrais en citer d’autres, nous sommes contre. Cette espèce a été créée par la nature, nous n’avons pas le droit de la décimer. Par ailleurs, TOUS les chevaux méritent de vivre en liberté — du moins, en semi-liberté. Ces équidés que nous avons devant nous sont assez intelligents pour avoir retrouvé le chemin jusqu’à leur véritable maison. Je fais partie de ceux qui voudraient que cela redevienne comme avant. Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vous expliquer les changements que ça impliquerait... Je sais que toutes les personnes ici présentes sont au courant, même si certaines s’efforcent de l’oublier ».

Après son discours, il y eut un long silence. J’en profitai, comme Rêve, pour amener Rêveur près du lac de sa naissance pour tout lui expliquer. Si bien que l’on n’entendis pas la suite du débat.

* * *

« — Ils sont tous partis ! nous annonça Nathan, une lueur de joie dans les yeux.  
— Et... Alors ? Qu’est-ce qui va se passer ? avons-nous demandé en chœur. Nous allons devoir retourner chez nous ?  
— Pas du tout ! s’exclama Peuplier.  
— Ils ont longuement discuté, l’interrompit Astre Étoilé. Et ils se sont rangés à l’avis de Feuille. Des changements vont être entrepris. Par exemple...  
— Ils vont essayer de voir si il n’y a pas d’autres licornes-pégases, la coupa Indini, très excité. Ils vont aussi déménager pour pouvoir rétablir les royaumes. Bref, cela prendra du temps, mais notre rêve va se réaliser.  
— Quant à nous, on pourra vivre tranquilles, compléta mon amoureux. Notre endroit à nous n’a pas besoin d’aménagements, ou alors, pas beaucoup.  
— Ça... ça veut dire que... Mais... bredouilla Rêve.  
— C’est trop beau pour être vrai ! m’écriai-je.  
— MAIS C’EST LA RÉALITÉ ! ».

* * *

C’est presque la nuit. 

« — Maman ? me demanda Rêveur, allongé tout contre moi dans la lumière écarlate du soleil couchant. Qu’esse ça veut dire, “ comme avant” ?  
— Je vais t’expliquer, mon petit, lui répondis-je, me souvenant que je n’avais pas encore eu le temps de tout lui raconter. Avant, il y a très très longtemps, le monde où nous sommes était divisé en six parties... ».

Quand j’eus fini, mon poulain était songeur, encore dans cet ancien monde. Nathan débarqua alors, sa robe blanche détonnant sur le fond sombre, et nous déclara : « Je n’en reviens toujours pas, comme tout le monde. Tout va redevenir comme avant ! ». J’approuvai de la tête, tout en sentant au fond de moi que non, l’aventure n’était pas finie... Bien des obstacles nous attendaient encore avant de profiter vraiment de notre victoire...

 

**_Fin du premier tome._**


End file.
